Monster(She Loved Me Once)
by The Black Sacrament
Summary: "When new girl, Ivy Winters, begins to crush on Allison Argent, three things happen. One, she falls fast. Two, she enters a world she shouldn't have. Three, she becomes something horrible. A monster. And we all know that monsters never get the happy ending they deserve. Or do they?" Femslash. G!P. A little Allison/Scott, Allison/OC.
1. She loved me once (09-09 00:19:37)

-o0o-

 _I had never imagined dying this way._

 _I always thought I would be my own killer. I had practiced enough to perfect the cuts, searched for the best options, but I was never able to accomplish my goal. There was never enough pills. The cuts were never deep enough to bleed me out. Now I know why._

 _It was always her that was supposed to kill me. How cruel is the universe, you ask? Cruel enough to fate the love of my life to be my demise. I had died a thousand little deaths by her perfect hands before this last grand one. I couldn't blame her for it though. I often dreamt of killing her too but I never wanted to do it in reality._

 _As if I could stop my insatiable thirst. I am a monster and it was her duty to end it. I want to thank her now. The pain is gone and the suffering is no more. The craving is a distant memory. Though I still stand here as a ghostly presence, watching my lifesblood ooze into the dirt._

 _Now, as she cries and weeps over my corpse, I can see that she never wanted this for me. Despite her sometimes cold heart, she loved me as much as I loved her. Because of this love, I'm still here, watching her mourn me with the deepest of sorrows in the world. I wonder what could have been if our love wasn't so complicated. If I hadn't been destined to become this creature. If my lust for her didn't turn into thirst._

 _In the end, it doesn't matter. Because she loved me once...and it was all I could do to savor those moments before they bled away as I am now. I laugh but she does not hear me. Even in death my love is so fierce that I remain with her. Whatever God there is hates me._

 _But, how did we get here? Why am I bleeding out? Why does she scream my name into the dark night? You ask too many questions._

 _Ours is not a fairytale of glass slippers or a kiss waking the comatose. This is the story of a_ **monster**

 _These tales are never beautiful._


	2. Limerent For You

**This is bareeeeely based on the storyline. I just love Allison and I love the idea of her being bisexual. It would be hot. Also, my OC might be G!P aka intersex. You'll have to tune in and see for yourself. She's 18 btw. So here's the beginning of the end. Enjoy;)**

-o0o-

I walked down the hall casually, not paying attention to the people around me. This wasn't unusual at all considering how deep in my head I am. I only started school about a month ago and I already regret moving here for my senior year. The kids are too friendly and the teachers are too nosy. I much prefer being alone.

Which is why I hadn't bothered to make any true friends. I mean I have the type of friends you sit at lunch with. The type that gossip about sexual conquests and offer you drugs. Most of them think we're besties but they've never been to my house. They're only useful for school and when my sister's had enough of me.

No one that I've meet has been preferable over my soltitude though. I have secrets that I don't need anyone prying into. It's already hard enough to keep the biggest one to myself. The reason why I even had to move here.

In deep thought, I accidentally run into someone. I think about walking away but I decide not to. I've got a bad reputation already somehow and I should start to improve it. People think I'm some sort of outlaw runaway because I dress grungy and have tattoos. Stereotypes, sigh.

As I turn around to apologize, I see the girl from English class. The one with the nice hair and the perfect teeth. Allison Argent, I think it was. She looks at me in surprise before blushing a little. My head tilts slightly at the display. I'm much too observant sometimes.

"Sorry about that. Wasn't watching where I was going," I said, trying to muster some sort of sincerity in my voice. When there is none, I curse my depression internally. The girl looks a bit intimidated by my lack of outward emotion. No doubt she's heard the rumors about the guy who stepped on my shoe the other day. A bad day for that guy.

"It's all right. You're the new girl, Ivy Winters right? I hope you're enjoying your last year." Her voice is nice to listen to. It's sweet and kind unlike my own. I always sound like I'm seconds away from murder. I look into her eyes and suddenly everything is in slow motion as she smiles at me. _Butterflies. Monstrous in size._

My heart beats fast in my chest and I'm suddenly too hot. My tongue doesn't want to cooperate but I succeed somehow. "Yeah, that's me. I'm sorry but I have to go. It was nice meeting you, Allison."

I turn around and walk away briskly, pushing people out of my way. I can faintly hear her call my name but I don't turn around. My heart is still pumping hard in my chest and I crave more than anything to turn around. I want to see her again and trace my eyes over her pale skin. I curse these horrible chemicals within my brain.

I pray for a cure, to a god I don't believe in.

-o0o-

I tried my best to not look for her in crowds as the weeks bore on. I tried not to think about her. I tried not to notice her but I did. This evil crush in my head always found her in the seas of people and I sneered every time I saw her with that boy. The one with the crooked jaw and dopey stare.

Before this bullshit I was happy with being alone. I didn't expect anything from anyone and I was happy that no one expected anything from me. Now I notice how alone I am at a table full of people just like me. Broken and masked behind tattoos and loud cursing. Now I see her friends surrounding her with laughter and my heart aches in my chest. I wish I had real friends like that.

Every day I thought about Allison. I didn't even know her middle name. I didn't know her parents. I didn't know anything except that I wanted her. From that the moment our eyes connected I saw something inside her that could heal me. That's the secret of limerence. It turns you into a mindless fool. It sees the impossible and becomes addicted to it. Even if you know it will never be.

 _She is not the first to cause this but I hope she'll be the last._

So when the English teacher paired us for a project, I seethed outwardly but inside I rejoiced. I looked across the room at her and she smiled at me like the good person she is. I tried to smile back but now I could only grimace. A warzone was happening inside my mind and I had no control over my body when it came to her.

I vowed to take back my control and not let her see the monster inside me.

-o0o-

I waited in the parking lot for Allison. She'd passed a note in class that told me to wait for her at her car. I had tried to ignore the way my heart dropped to my stomach. I felt like a pussy, getting all jittery over a crush. My so called friends would never let me live it down if they knew.

Now I look into her car window, fixing my black hair into a messy bun. I curse myself for wearing revealing clothing. I decided on a leather jacket, ripped jeans, and a crop top today. Fuck me for having good style. I look hot and that is not what need right now. I need to be repulsive so she'll stay away.

Now I have to be alone with her and my stomach is exposed. Hopefully she won't see these annoying butterflies knocking around inside me, fighting to be released. But if she does then she will run as far away as she can manage. I smirk at my self deprecating thoughts.

I'm leaning against her car in deep thought when she walks out with her boyfriend. He seems to be ridiculously annoyed about something but I don't care. He whines about something I don't hear and she rolls her eyes. _Hot,_ I muse. Suddenly, my eyes drop to her hand. The one that holds onto his like it's meant to be there. My stomach rolls in disgust.

"Scott, I have to get this done tonight. We can talk about it later," she said, trying to be quiet and failing. I looked on boldly as his eyes flicked to me, arms crossed over my chest. They held suspicion clearly. He had no right to be. I'm not planning on making any moves on her.

"Okay but we're having a pack meeting tomorrow night and you have to be there," he said, failing to whisper also. I used my well practiced apathy to pretend I did not hear him. _Pack meeting? What are they? Dogs?_

 _He looks like one. "_ Be safe, babe. I'll come and see you when you're done."

I scowl at the ground.

Allison watched as he walks away, something dark passes over her face. I can't decipher what it is before it disappears and she's walking toward me. My lips threaten to stretch into a smile but I stop myself before they do.

"I'm surprised you agreed to meet me. From what I've heard, you're the rebel of the school," Allison said, smirking. My heart pounded even harder and I fought to regain control. This would be harder than I thought.

"Yeah, well. I need to get my grade up in English anyway," I shrugged. Allison looked at me with wise eyes and nodded slowly. I ignored it and moved around to the passenger side to get in.

She hops in and cranks up the car without hesitation. Her lips twitch at the corners and I look forward to keep from noticing so much of her. Every little thing screams to be noticed.

"With the way you write in class, one might think that you're passing with flying colors," she said, flicking her eyes over to me. Silently, I wonder when and why she had been watching me in class. It was rare that my eyes weren't on her.

I rubbed my hands on my thighs as she drove. She is right. English is my favorite class but I can't let her see that I wanted to be around her. I shouldn't have agreed to this. It will only cause trouble in the long run. I've put myself in risk of so many things.

I remain silent.

-o0o-

When we walked into her house, I don't know what I expected to see. I mean, from the outside I could tell that her family wasn't hurting for money. I just wanted to see what her parents looked like. Just to fathom someone like her coming into existence. _I'm so corny._

No one was home, to my dismay. Being alone with her in an empty house is not what I need right now. "My room is up here, follow me."

I tried not to look at her ass as we ascended the stairs and I succeeded for the most part. The crush seemed mainly about her beauty and personality. Not wholly sexual and for that I rejoiced. Being alone in her room would be that much easier. Hopefully.

She ushered me into her room and shut the door quickly. She threw her backpack on the bed and flittered around the room picking up items for our poster project. I couldn't remember what our topic was on. She looked over at me and raised a brow.

"You can get comfortable, Ivy. We're gonna be here for a while. The topic is pretty challenging," she said kindly. I nodded and moved over to her bed. It looked comfortable. I silently seethed when I thought about _Scott_ being in it with her.

I sat down on it cross legged and took off my own leather bag. I retrieved my pen and notebook as Allison came to sit in front of me with her huge supply of shit. She sat the poster board beside us and looked at me oddly.

"I said _get comfortable._ Why do you still have on that jacket? It's pretty warm in here." Her voice was concerned. I then noticed that hers was off and I felt incredibly self conscious. If I took it off she would undoubtedly see my scars. The ones that my tattoos didn't cover. I felt ashamed of myself.

I saw the suspicious glint in her eyes and became curious. Did she know? I sighed and began to take it off reluctantly. "Okay, mom. Do I get a cookie for this?"

She laughed at me and ran a hand through her long hair. The butterflies went insane. "No, but you do get to remain sweat free now. Now, where do we begin? Mrs, Johnson said that we have to do a poster on poetry. We make one of our own and choose our favorite well known poet-"

I listened to her go on her rant about our project with a faint smile. The way she moved her hands when she spoke was endlessly engaging to me. She had a habit of touching her hair too which I could relate to. It has a tie to insecurity. This I know firsthand. I wonder what she could be insecure about?

"-that's my idea. What about you? Do you know anything about poetry," she asked suddenly. I blinked heavily and nodded a bit too fast. I had become completely too enraptured by her voice.

"I write poetry all the time. It's actually the only productive habit that I have. Besides writing stories," I said, looking down at my hand. So scarred but still good for something. I felt horrible immediately for giving her details about myself. She doesn't need to know me.

Allison grabbed my wrist suddenly and turned it up. I tried to pull away but her grasp was tighter than I thought. She gasped as she saw the perfect, pale lines on my forearm contrasting against my caramel skin. Her fingers traced them and I shuddered with chills. I cursed myself for coming here even more.

"Why did you do this to yourself," she asked quietly. Her eyes spoke of horror and concern. So much so that I had to look away. We hadn't even gotten to the project before we got sidetracked. I realize that I can't leave now. Fuck.

"There's something called depression, Allison. The best of people go through it and I'm not particularly special. It's just a consequence of my upbringing," I said, trying to ignore her fingers on my skin. I felt like she was touching raw nerves. Those soft eyes watched me with sympathy. "The greatest poets were either depressed or in love if that helps."

I try to smile at her but she looks unamused. She let go of me and stared into my eyes. I felt like withering away. The vehemence in them skinned me raw. "I'm here for you if you need anyone, Ivy. You can talk to me about anything at all. I promise that I'll keep your secrets."

Promises. I came to loathe them a long time ago. They beg to be broken. I nod anyway despite knowing otherwise. If things go my way, I'll never talk to her again after I go home. I'll be able to pine from afar until this idiotic crush goes away and I'm normal again. As normal as I can be. For some reason though, I want her to know me.

"Okay."

And so it begins.

-o0o-

 _Fin_

 **Disclaimer: I have actually suffered from limerence. Which is basically being addicted to a person. People call the intrusive thoughts that you get as a symptom "The Limer Beast". So that's why I depict it as a monster. It's happened to me over eight times in nineteen years. It's triggered by anxiety and depression. Usually preceded by childhood abuse and/or abandonment. It ain't something you want to feel. Trust me. I just want people to know about this disease or addiction and know it's real. That's it's a crush multiplied by 100.**


	3. Poetry and Twitchy Parts

-o0o-

" _I flirted with the darkness inside me._

 _So_ _deep and as vast as the eye can see. It's arms reached out implicitly._ _And yanked me in so quietly."_ Allison read my short poem reverently. When she finished, her eyes were wider as she appraised me with a new understanding. I felt like I cured cancer.

"This poem is really good. I doubt anyone has put this much effort into their poem. We'll definitely get a good grade," she said, smiling. My lips stretched of their own accord. I had begun to get dangerously comfortable with her. "I want to know how you came up with it, though. To me, it's very depressing."

I sighed lightly and leaned back onto my elbows. She had been asking about me frequently tonight, but they were all superficial question. This question dug into a past that I didn't want to think about. A depression so deep and evil that I barely managed to sneak out enough to live. Even now I'm still in it.

She looks at me patiently and I give in. I've never met someone as good at listening as she is. "Back in Nashville, I had a hard life. My living situation was shaky at best and my childhood had been riddled with...pain. Not to mention my relationships. I draw from the memory of that pain because the feelings are still fresh in my mind."

Allison looks to be completely empathetic. It seems like she feels my pain. I still feel instant regret after letting her in further. It's like I can't stop telling her things. Each time she asks something I feel compelled to answer. When her hand finds my own, I can't find it in me to care about vulnerability. Shocks race up my arm.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through such hard times. Just know that I'm here for you and that I already consider you a friend. I'm sure my friends will like you too."

Her skin is as soft as velvet. She looks me in the eye, a soft smile on her face, as her thumb runs over the back of my hand. I tense up discreetly and curse my body for its reaction. Goosebumps erupt over my skin and I feel the stirrings of arousal below my waist. I've become a huge bundle of exposed nerves in her presence.

 _Friends_ , she said. I can't be friends with someone that I'm pining for. I can't watch her with that manboy that she calls her boyfriend. I can't go through this same situation for the umpteenth time. It's all happened before.

"Friends," I said, smiling. I bit my cheek hard as I conceded despite myself. I have no control over myself at all. She smiled at me brightly. Those white teeth almost blinding. "I can't promise that I won't disappoint you in some way."

She laughed a bit and squeezed my hand. I smiled a little too happily and looked away from her. I already wanted to keep making her laugh forever. "Believe me, you can't disappoint me. After seeing you create a completely amazing poem from scratch, I'm already a fan girl. I'm sure you didn't even need me for this project. I just wielded the glue."

A genuine laugh burst forth abruptly. I let it come out reluctantly and felt shocked at the rare moment. I feel lighter than I have in a while. What she said wasn't that funny but for some reason my first reaction to a compliment is always to laugh. A foolproof coping mechanism. This time however, it felt genuine.

The sound of the garage opening startled me and Allison looked annoyed. I wondered what that meant. "Well, I guess it's time for me to go now. Do I have to sneak out the window or hide in your closet?"

She rolled her eyes and hit me with a pillow as she got off the bed. I laughed again and leaned back on my elbows to look at her. Allison looked like she was thinking about something. I like the way she bites her lip when she contemplates things. My body reacts against my will and I pull the pillow into my lap casually.

She doesn't notice my movement and smiles. "You said that you live with your sister, right? Would she care if you spent the night? I really want to keep talking," she said, smiling brightly. I look at her like she's gone mad. "I might also want to read some of your poems with you."

I blinked heavily and felt a blush rise up my cheeks for the first time in years. She wanted me to stay. She wanted to read my deepest thoughts and longings. That in itself was enough to arouse me. The imposter beneath my waist twitched in its confines and I grimaced.

"I would love to but I can't. Not tonight. Maybe Friday. We'll have more time to hang out together," I said. I didn't dare look at her but in my peripheral I could see her face fall.

My heart dropped into my stomach. I just can't risk her knowing. I felt happy that she would cancel on her plans with the boy though. _What am I doing?_

"Alright, it's a date. Let me drive you home at least?" I deliberately ignored the usage of the word date to keep my sanity. Although my body tensed up immediately. I tried to keep my expression normal.

I wouldn't complain about letting her drive me however. My sister would kill me if she had to get out of her bed to come get me. I nodded without hesitation. The soft smile I received lit me aflame again.

I've gotten myself into a whole mess of problems but I can't seem to care. I felt like I could jump over the fucking moon.

-o0o-


	4. Doggy Business

-o0o-

I woke up feeling like I owned the entire world for the first time in god knows how long. Although I was definitely bummed about my morning wood action. Allison and I had talked all the way to my house. I don't know how or why, but I felt like I'd known her for a long time. I still had trouble with my anxiety around her but she had a way of making me feel comfortable.

I got out of bed dancing around my room when my sister finally yelled at me to get up. I ransacked my closet in search of something sexy to wear. If Allison wanted to be friends I wouldn't stop her. All I can do is be the hottest friend she has. Sans Lydia Martin of course. That girl is something else.

I decided on my biker jacket, a black, mesh shirt, and another pair of ripped skinny jeans. I threw my black vans on the bed and hopped in the shower. I sang loudly and washed my body with vigor under the cold water. I couldn't wait to go to school and see her again.

"If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy," I sang loudly, shaking my hips.

I washed my long black hair and hopped out of the shower. After brushing my teeth and styling my hair, I put my clothes on. I stood in front of the mirror and looked over myself meticulously. I've never really had low esteem when it came to my body per se but below the waist is another story. I have to make sure that my biggest flaw is hidden completely.

Once I'm sure that it's securely tucked away and hidden from prying eyes, I'm ready to go and see my crush. I mean go to school...

-o0o-

I pulled the cover off my bike delicately and smiled at the black beast. I remember back in Nashville the girls would throw themselves at me just to take a ride. Hopefully Beacon Hills is just the same.

"Are you sure you want to ride that thing to school, V? You could bust your head open or anything. I still don't know why you brought it down here," Koty said, rolling her eyes. My sister hated my bike with a passion. In her mind I'm still the little baby that she used to carry around on her hip.

My fingers ran over the seat of the motorcycle meticulously. It is a chick magnet for sure. I just never wanted to gain attention from anyone here but now I actually want that. I have to get over my limerence somehow. I actually want a relationship. Not this debilitating addiction to a person.

If I'm going to win Allison over I need to be more desirable. Women like things that other women want. It's all science. I have to get over being intersex somehow. I mean, what's so wrong about having a penis? It's totally functional and not particularly small. Besides the fact that I hate having to hide it, I shouldn't be so hard on myself.

"I'm not stupid. I know how to drive the thing. Don't worry so much, ugly," I said, grinning at her. I threw my leg over the bike and sat down. I already felt like a badass just sitting on it. If only Allison was sitting behind me. Arms wrapped around my waist. _One day, Ivy. One day._

Koty huffed and threw me the keys. I caught them easily and smirked. "If I get called to the hospital I'm whooping your ass. Even if you're in the hospital bed. Remember that! And wear the fucking helmet."

I stuck out my tongue at her and pulled the helmet over my head. I crunk up the bike and listened to it growl for a moment. A smirk spread over my lips like a virus. I revved the engine a few times just to hear my sister curse from the house and pulled out of the garage. I hate school but maybe I can make it my bitch. It is my last year after all.

 _Here I come._

 _-o0o-_

As I rode into the parking lot, almost every head turned my way. At first, my anxiety was going insane but I calmed myself down. They can look all they want. The more the merrier. I need to make an entrance and get some good recognition if I want female attention.

I parked my bike and straightened out my jacket casually. I took off my helmet and shook out my hair like they do in the movies. I smirked thinking about my dramatic antics. The fact that I have to draw out a plan to get this girl is outrageous to me but she's just so...fuck.

I walked into the school, hearing the whispers and feeling the eyes on my back. As I strolled down the hallway with my helmet under my arm, I caught the eyes of a few girls. My gaydar went off with a few of them. Alex from gym class definitely wanted me. Her blue eyes twinkled and she gave me the lesbian smirk. _Its a real thing._

I smirked right back and turned away, heading for my locker. As I opened my locker, I sensed someone on the other side of it. My brows shot up and I peeked around it to see who it was. I actually expected it to be Allison but I was disappointed.

"I gotta say, you look hot in leather. And mesh," Stiles said, grinning at me. His boyish face was alight with mirth and his eyes sweeped over me dramatically.

My face scrunched up at him against my will. I've only ever talked to him once. It was about Star Wars and that's the last thing we talked about. The guy is just too energetic for me. I like slow paced conversations and shit.

"Thanks, I guess. Flannels look sexy on you too," I said sarcastically. Stiles grinned wider in my peripherals and I rolled my eyes. I wonder why he thought it was okay to talk to me now. I don't even really know him.

"You're not as discreet as you think you are," he sang quietly. I scowled as I put my helmet in the locker and threw my bag over my shoulder. What the fuck is he talking about?

"You have a total hard on for Allison and Scott knows. You should tip toe."

I closed my locker gently as to not slam it. My nostrils flared and I stared him in the eye. I was more angry at him saying hard on.

"Look, I have no idea what the hell you're talking about. Me and Allison _just_ became friends. You can tell Scott that I'm not doing anything inappropriate with his girlfriend and he can get over himself."

Stiles still had that annoying grin on his face. Like he knew something that I didn't. "Girlfriend? Whatever you say. Despite your _obvious_ annoyance with me, I like you. We're gonna be friends whether you like it or not," he said, leaning against the lockers. I almost protested but he _is_ Allison's friend. Suddenly, his face changed. "12 o'clock. Our crushes are moving in. Repeat. Our crushes are moving in."

My expression went from annoyance to forced casualty in seconds. Stiles smirked at me and threw himself into a fake conversation with me. "Oh my god dude. Did you see the way that girl was looking at you? She totally wanted it."

I felt them before they even spoke but I gave a fake laugh anyway. "I know, man. I'm not into blondes though. She'll just have to get over it."

One of them tapped me on the shoulder and I forced myself not to jump. I knew for a fact that it was Allison. It just had to be. I turned around with a fake look of surprise planted on my face. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You and Stiles are friends? How come I didn't know about this? He gets around a lot," Lydia said, playing with her hair. I grinned at her and turned back to Allison with an expectant look on my face. She held our poster in her hands.

"I didn't know you owned a motorcycle. Everybody's talking about it. Especially the girls," she said, smirking. I rolled my eyes at her and ran a hand through my hair to calm myself. My heart felt like it was trying to run away. I could just barely hear Stiles trying to talk to Lydia about something dumb and her shooting him down.

"Yeah, I bought it back home. I just decided that I might as well put it to use and show people how much of a badass I am."

Allison laughed at me and I smiled softly at her. I love hearing that sound from her. It's so innocent and carefree. Suddenly, the warning bell rings and we all groan in annoyance. "Well, maybe you can give me a ride when you come to stay the night Friday. If you want to?"

And I'm drowning in the crush again. My mouth opens and closes like a fish and she looks at me oddly. Finally, I manage to get out words. "Yes! I mean, of course. No problem."

Allison smiles again and I'm happy until she has to ruin it. Her face scrunched up and she frowned. "Hey Stiles, where is Scott? He should be here by now."

My heart drops for the thousandth time. I'm really beginning to hate this guy. He's not even here and he's still on her mind. I wish she was like that with me. I take it as my cue to get the fuck out of dodge. I'm not staying around for this.

"He's talking over some _doggy business_ with our dear friend Derek. He'll be here shortly. Don't fret," Stiles said, not even looking at her. Doggy business? Whatever. God he's so obvious about his crush on Lydia that I want to puke. I hope I'm not like that.

"Well, I'm going to class. See you dorks later," I said casually. Stiles shouted something dumb at me as I walked away and Allison laughed out loud. My grin could rival that of the chesire cat. I'm totally certain.

-o0o-

All through first and second period, people were striking up conversations. Mostly about my bike. The girls were the most interesting. I caught the way they batted their eyelashes and played with their hair. We humans are so very easy to read. My many years of watching people came in handy and I ended up with a few numbers.

On my way to English class, I strolled through the hall like I owned it. A permanent smirk on my face. Today is going well for me so far. All I had to do was ride my bike and now I'm the most interesting person in Beacon Hills. Another flaw in humanity that I'm taking full advantage of.

When I get to the class, I groan internally. Allison and Scott stand beside the door, against the wall. They seem to be having an argument about something. He looks totally wrecked over it and Allison is trying to placate him.

My body goes haywire and I try to slip past them into the classroom. My eyes twitch as I try to hear what they're saying. I'm nosy but whatever.

"-no reason to be so worried. She's not dangerous, Scott."

"You don't know that," he said adamantly. My brows shot into my hairline.

This has to be about me. After what Stiles said, it makes complete sense but why is he so afraid of me? I'm just a normal depressed teenager with mommy and daddy issues.

In class, I'm totally ecstatic but equally annoyed when Allison sits behind me. My body locks up instantly when she sits down. My mind is so attuned to everything she does that I can't pay attention when the teacher begins to speak. My heart throbs in my ears.

I jump unceremoniously when she taps on my back. The teacher looks at me oddly and I give a well practiced fake cough. She narrows her eyes at me and continues talking. Allison chuckles behind me and tosses a note over my shoulder when the teacher turns around.

I bite my lip against a smile and open it discreetly. I can almost feel the release of dopamine in my brain, soothing the beast.

 ** _I'm sorry about Scott. Ever since we broke up he hasn't been handling it well. And I'm sure you heard us outside. I hope you're not angry with me. He just doesn't trust people easily._**

My heart fell when I saw his name but the next line made my heart stutter. They broke up? When? Why did he kiss her then? I wanted to ask her all these questions but I refrained. I wrote back a quick _"It's Fine"_ and handed it to her under the desk. My hand tingled when it brushed against her bare leg and I cursed her for wearing dresses. My body heated up immediately.

The guy beside me reached out his hand and my brows came together in confusion when I saw a note. I grabbed it quickly before the teacher could see and began examining it. _Alex_ was written in nice handwriting on the front of it. My eyes widened and I smirked. I think I might have a candidate.

 ** _We only talk in gym but I really like you. I'm glad that you're coming out of your shell. I wanna to know if you'll come with me to Jungle on Saturday? Maybe as a date? You won't regret it :)_**

My smirk widened even further. I'm a bit famous at Jungle. I love dancing and when I heard about the place my sister and I went every weekend to shut shit down. I felt Allison lean over my shoulder, trying to be discrete and failing miserably. I don't try to hide the note and instead just write back my agreement. Telling Alex that I'll meet her there around 8 o'clock. When I hand the guy the note, Allison sits back in her desk slowly. I just hope that she's jealous.

Something pokes me in the side suddenly and my hand shoots down to grab it. Allison gasps quietly behind me and I realize that I grabbed her hand. In my mind, my first reaction is to pull my hand away like I've been burnt. Instead, I slowly pry the note from her soft hand. I can hear her sharp intake of breath behind me and I smirk in triumph.

I open it quietly and smile at the words.

 ** _So, you and Alex? I didn't know you liked girls. I mean I could sorta tell but I didn't want to assume. Anyway, Lydia and I could come with if you want? I forgot to give you my number the other day...so here._**

I smiled as I saw her number on the note. I'm making progress. I was about to write back when the bell rang. I stood up from my seat and stuffed the note in my pocket. I could feel Allison behind me, waiting for me to turn around. God, will I ever be able to be normal around her? This shit is so annoying.

I turned around and gave her a little smile. She returned it in kind. "You two can come along if you want. I'd like to see if you can dance anyway."

She laughed a little bit and shook her head.

"I've been told that I dance well. I want to see you at work. I could've sworn I heard something about Ivy when I was last there."

I blushed a bit and nodded. Maybe her seeing me dance will make her fall in love. Allison stepped closer and touched my arm. I froze up a little bit. "You can sit with me and my friends at lunch if you want to. Lydia and Stiles already like you, so."

I looked at her surprised. Scott wouldn't like that but then again. I don't really care because they're not together. "Of course. I'd love to."

She was about to say something when Alex walked up beside me. An odd look came across Allison's face that I couldn't decipher. I turned to Alex and gave her a sly smirk. She blushed heavily.

"I can't wait to see you in action," she said, slowly walking past. I ran a hand through my hair and crossed my arms.

"I can't wait to see if you can keep up," I called, casually. Alex blushed again and walked away. Allison snorted beside me as we began to walk towards the cafeteria. My brows shot up in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"You two just don't seem that compatible. She has a reputation for...certain things and I just don't want you to get hurt," she said. I nodded along in understanding. Alex does get around a lot but I don't plan on having a relationship with her.

"I'm not stupid, Allison. I've had my fair share of horrible relationships and I don't plan on actually being with her. Everybody needs a bit of affection sometimes."

Allison looked at me oddly as we walked into the cafeteria. I hate that I can't read her as easily as I read everyone else. I just want to know what she's thinking about. Instead, I just remain silent and move over to get my food.

As we walk toward the lunch table, I see Scott glaring at me. I smile discreetly and nudge Allison. She laughs and nudges me back softly. Stiles waves me over to his side and I stroll on over. Of course he sits beside Lydia. No doubt it wasn't her fault. Allison sits down across from me, right beside Scott with his brooding expression.

"Guess what I heard," Stiles said to me. I stuffed a fry in my mouth and hummed. He leaned in. "You have a date with Alex and she's planning some stuff for that night."

I choke on my fry and flinch as Stiles strikes me in the back. I drink my milk slowly to clear my throat and notice Allison glaring at Stiles. I wonder what that is it about. Scott looks completely annoyed.

"What do you mean, Stiles," I asked hoarsely. He grinned at me secretly and I rolled my eyes. "How the hell do you know this already? I _just_ agreed to the fucking date not even thirty minutes ago."

Lydia laughed at me and leaned around him. "Stiles here is the biggest gossiper in the school despite being the biggest nerd. Plus, Alex wasn't exactly quiet about it either. She's practically falling over herself to announce her date with the unattainable Ivy Winters."

My eyes widened and I looked around the cafeteria to see where she was. Alex was on the far side of the cafeteria laughing with her friends about something. I almost wanted to cancel the date after that but I just shrugged. The worst that could happen is I'll get laid.

"Where are you from? You don't sound like you're from California," Scott said, suspicious. I looked him in the eyes and almost flinched. There was something in his eyes that scared me.

"I'm from Tennessee. My accent has always been pretty thick," I said casually, taking a bite of my sandwich.

He narrowed his eyes at me and I noticed his hands trembling. What the fuck is wrong with him? Allison looked at him in alarm and I noticed the others doing the same. What's going on right now? Does he have epilepsy?

"What do you want with Allison," he asked, almost growling. I sat back in my chair, startled. I felt the sudden urge to run away from this situation. My heart was beginning to beat hard in my chest. "You're heart is beating fast. Why are you panicking? Got something to hide?"

"Scott! Stop right now! Ivy don't listen to him," Allison said adamantly. I looked at her oddly and then at Stiles and Lydia. They were frozen. Just looking at me cautiously. I thought I might have a panic attack.

Scott got up and stormed out of the cafeteria. Stiles and Lydia ran behind him, leaving me with Allison, completely confused and startled. How did he know that my heart was beating fast? Allison reached across the table and grabbed my hands.

"Come on, let's just go to class. I'll explain everything Friday, I promise," she said, quietly. I was so shocked that I just nodded and let her drag me out of the lunch room. Shit is getting really weird around here.


	5. I Was Born This Way

-o0o-

The next day, Scott didn't come to school.

I wasn't sad about that at all but seeing my new friends so worried got to me a little. Especially Allison, but at least I got to be alone with her today. She'd let me pick her up for school on my bike, much to her father's chagrin. I began wondering where her mother was but shook it off. I still felt like I was going to explode around her but I was becoming more confident in my ability to be normal.

I waited in the parking lot for Allison and Lydia to come outside. I sat on my bike lazily as the floods of students spilled out. Allison had texted me that she would be out in a minute, she had to wait on Lydia. So, I just chilled on my bike, playing a game on my phone.

"Hey, stranger," Alex called as she and a few of her friends came up to me.

I squinted at them as they walked over. Silently hoping for Allison to hurry up. Alex had started to get a bit obsessive, texting me 24/7. I don't even know how she got my phone number. "You haven't been texting me back? What's the deal with that?"

I coughed into my hand and put my phone in my pocket. I didn't know what to say. "I've just been really busy lately. My sister has been getting on my ass about chores and shit."

Her two little friends laughed and I narrowed my eyes at them. It wasn't funny. "Soooo, that means you can't text me but you've been able to talk to Allison. I saw you and her on your bike this morning," she said, smirking.

I opened my mouth to speak but she was suddenly in front of me. I had never noticed how pale she was until now. It looked like she was made of porcelain and her eyes were black. _I thought they were blue?_ My heart started thumping rapidly in my chest.

"I don't like being blown off, Ivy. _Especially_ for that Argent bitch. So it would do you well to get your priorities in order. Got it?" Her voice sounded deeper than it was before. I stared at her wide eyed as she got closer. She was really starting to scare me.

"Hey, Ivy! You alright," Allison yelled from behind them. Alex pulled away from me and scoffed at her. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw her and Lydia walking up. They looked murderous.

"She's fine. Now run along," Alex said, glaring at them. Allison sneered at her and Lydia rolled her eyes. When did they start hating each other? This shit is weird.

"Actually, Ivy and I have plans so I suggest that you move right along and take your flunkies with you," Allison said, deadly calm. My eyes widened even more and I blushed. She's so hot when she's mad, it's insane.

Alex's nostrils flared and she looked at me angrily before walking away. "I'll see you on Saturday, Ivy."

We watched them storm away and I sat there in shock. Allison came over to me and looked me over cautiously while Lydia laughed. "That girl is a real weirdo. You sure know how to pick em."

Allison and I rolled our eyes at Lydia. "Technically, I didn't pick her. She kinda picked me and I regret agreeing to it now," I said, casually. Lydia shrugged and gave Allison a parting hug.

"You guys be safe and watch out for stray nails in the road. I'm sure creepy Alex will try and booby trap something to stop you two from having fun," she said, smirking. Allison laughed at her and hit her on the shoulder.

"You be safe too, Lydia. I'll see you tomorrow."

I put my helmet on as Lydia and handed Allison hers. When I cranked the bike up, Allison wrapped her arms around my waist tightly. I closed my eyes for a second as my body erupted with heat. I hope one day this girl won't be so distracting.

-o0o-

We had been talking and laughing for about an hour when things got quiet. For me, it was because I remembered Scott's little break down the day before. He'd been so...feral that it wasn't normal for a human. Not even a teenage boy. Allison promised she would tell me and I felt I had the right to know how he could hear my heartbeat.

"What do you want to do? Watch movies? Talk? Eat a bunch of junk food," Allison asked, plopping down on the bed beside me.

I pursed my lips and looked around the room. There, propped on the wall beside her closet, was a bow. I narrowed my eyes slightly and wondered why she had it. Maybe she goes hunting or something because that thing looks like a tactical bow.

"What's the bow for," I asked nonchalantly. Allison tensed up a little before sighing. She walked over to it and picked it up. The way she held it told me it was used frequently.

"The Argents are a line of hunters. It's sorta in our blood," she said. I grinned a little at her but she seemed serious. A shiver ran up my spine when I thought about something. Maybe this has to do with what she is going to tell me. "I can see the questions. Ask them."

I looked her in the eyes and my body got hot. The seriousness and the...pain in them made me feel faint. It looked like she'd known pain and death. I was beginning to realize that I don't know her like I thought I did.

"What exactly do you hunt? People?" My voice was more quiet than I was going for but she heard me all the same. Allison closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. It seemed like she was trying to gather herself.

She came to sit beside me on the bed, lying her bow at her feet. "My family has been killing supernatural beings for centuries. Werewolves, vampires, kanima, etc. We protect those that cannot protect themselves," she said, seriously. I looked at her incredulously. "And yes, I have killed."

My mind was telling me to dismiss her claims as ridiculous but it was also telling me to listen. Allison looked at me directly, no deception in sight. My brows were raised in complete shock. This girl is dangerous...hot.

"So you mean to tell me that all the creatures of night are actually real," I asked, slowly. Allison nodded, obviously not expecting me to believe her. What she didn't know was this is the best revelation of my life for one reason only. "Does that mean aliens are real and I can get taken to another planet?"

Allison looked at me incredulously before bursting into laughter. She clutched her stomach and fell back onto the bed dramatically. I just looked at her annoyed. I really wanted to know. Aliens are more cool than werewolves and vampires. They have the power to cross the universe.

"I just told you that your life is a lie and you ask me about aliens. How does that even make sense," she laughed. I smiled crookedly at her as she lost control of herself. _She is so beautiful._ **She'll never want you.** My smile fell immediately and I sighed.

"In all seriousness, I'm very freaked out, but I also want to meet a werewolf. The whole being a huge dog thing is interesting," I said, looking at my nails. Allison sobered up and gave a sly smile. My face scrunched up in confusion.

"You already have. Scott is a werewolf and...we just found out last night that Alex may be a vampire," Allison said, looking away. My heart dropped immediately. That means that I almost became a meal, twice. I knew that bitch was weird.

And if Scott is a werewolf that means that I was seconds away from being torn to shreds. Wait. That means that Allison _dated_ a werewolf even though she's obligated to kill them. I felt like my heart was being ripped out.

"You dated Scott knowing that you were supposed to protect people from him," I said, slowly. She whipped around to look at me then, biting her lip anxiously. "You must have really loved him. You must still love him."

Allison was quiet for a moment. A dark look was upon her beautiful face, marring it. I felt the urge to go home then. She'd never love me in the same way. I don't even know if she's gay. This fruitless chase is what defines my entire life, but I'm in too deep to let her go. I might as well hit the ground running.

"I did love him and I still do. He was my first love, but we were not good for each other. I'll always have love for him," she said, somberly. A tear came to my eye and I wiped it away discreetly. Her hand reached over to hold mine and I froze. "But sometimes you have to move on."

Allison looked me in the eye and I saw something that I couldn't decipher. I cursed her for being unreadable. Her hand was soft in mine as she gently squeezed. I could hear my pulse thumping in my ears when she leaned forward. _What are you doing? What are you doing?_

She was so close to me that her breath turned my cheek into gooseflesh. "What are you doing," I whispered, unconsciously. I could feel myself hardening in my pants as she smirked at me. Goddamn her.

But like all good things, it never lasts for very long. The door burst open and she jumped away from me. I was stuck in my place, completely shocked when her father finally spoke up. The guy jolted me out of my stupor with his ridiculously deep voice.

"I bought take out. Come downstairs so we can eat," Mr. Argent said, looking between us with a barely hidden smirk. I jumped off the bed immediately and gave a respectful smile.

"Yes sir! Even if I have to drag your daughter against her will." Allison smacked my shoulder lightly and Mr. Argent chuckled at me. When he closed the door I breathed a sigh of relief. He's so hot. "Your dad is hot."

Allison scrunched up her face and made a noise of disgust. "I thought you were gay, Ivy. And that's disgusting," she said, scowling. I laughed hard and threw an arm over her shoulder.

"Bisexuality will not be overlooked, Allison!"

Allison grinned at me and held her chin like she was thinking. "We may have more in common than I thought," she said ominously. My heart stopped.

Allison left me standing in the middle of her room with a dumbfounded look on my face. Does that mean she's bisexual? Does that mean I have a chance?

"Hey, Allison! Wait up! I was joking!"

-o0o-

I ate my fried rice cautiously as Mr. Argent looked at me across the table. The man scared the shit out of me, honestly. For one, he's daddy as fuck. For two, I'm totally in love with his daughter. I silently wondered where her mom was but I didn't want to ask. Something told me it wouldn't be a good thing to bring up. It's not like I have parents anyway. 

"So, Ivy was it," he asked suddenly. I jumped a little and swallowed my rice roughly. Barely avoiding choking to death. 

"Yes sir," I said, nervous as shit. Though you wouldn't be able to tell at all. I'm proud of my self control these days. I haven't jumped his daughter yet so that's a plus. 

Allison tensed up beside me as he put his fork down. "How did you become friends with my daughter?" He had a searching look in his eye. 

I smiled politely and took a sip of my tea. 

"I bumped into her in the hallway and after that we were paired for a project. We became friends after that."

Mr. Argent nodded slowly and Allison touched my leg under the table. I almost jumped but I stopped myself. "What I should have asked is when did you two start dating and should I be worried? Her last relationship was..telling."

Allison choked on her drink and I patted her back gently, blushing like a fool. My heart was beating hard as fuck as he gave me the "I'll kill you if you hurt my daughter" look. I didn't know what to say because if I had a chance with Allison I didn't want to ruin it by denying his claim. Then again, if I don't have a chance, I don't want to make her feel weird. Jesus Christ. Fuck it. 

"We haven't been on a date yet, sir, but if she ever asked I wouldn't say no. As for your second question sir, I have no intention whatsoever of harming Allison. She's the first real friend I've had in a long time and I can't lose that," I said, as confidently as I could. Allison was looking at me from my peripherals but I didn't look back out of fear. I felt regret instantly. 

Mr. Argent smiled a bit and I was sorta confused. "That is good to know. I trust that she's told you everything that you need to know?"

My face scrunched up in confusion and I looked towards Allison for clarification. She was smiling at me softly and she rolled her eyes. "Yes, dad. I told her about us and Scott. She was more interested in being abducted by aliens. Her priorities are interesting."

Mr. Argent chuckled a bit and stood up. He came around and grabbed our plates before stopping. "You seem like a nice kid, but needless to say, there will be no funny business going on in this house. Understand?"

I stood from my chair respectfully to speak to him directly. "Yes, sir. I have respect for your home. Thank you for allowing me to stay here tonight," I said, smiling. Mr. Argent looked at Allison with raised brows. 

"This ones a keeper. You're welcome kid."

-o0o-

I laughed as a girl in the horror movie we were watching tripped on thin air and got sliced to pieces. Allison was eating her popcorn slowly, just chilling beside me. I'd like to say that being around her was easy but I'd be lying. 

As we speak, I don't know what to do with my hands and I'm semi-hard under the duvet. 

I know that I told her father that I respect his home, but if Allison wanted to have sex I would destroy her bed frame. I would disrespect her bed sheets and put a dent in the wall with her headboard. I'm that pent up. I haven't had sex since my ex girlfriend outed me as intersex back home. Which is why I'm here. I have nothing to lose now so I don't care. 

"Were you being serious when you said you would date me or was that a joke," Allison said, still watching the movie. I bit my lip against the anxiety that flooded my system. _Just tell her. You only live once._

I took a deep breath to steady myself before answering. "That depends on what will make you feel more comfortable around me. If that makes you feel weird then I was joking."

She looked at me then, smirking. Her sharp facial features enhanced tenfold in the light of the television. I sat up in the bed slowly, waiting for an answer. "And if it doesn't make me uncomfortable? What then?"

I gulped quietly as she looked at me like a predator. I blushed like a teenage boy and stuttered a bit before gaining some confidence in myself. "Then, I would definitely jump on the chance to date you. That is, if you wanted to?"

She sat her bag of popcorn on her nightstand and scooted closer to me. I forced myself not to fidget as she leaned into my ear. "What else would you jump on, Ivy?"

Allison's hand smoothed down my arm slowly and suddenly I was harder than a steel rod. I pulled away blushing heavily and cursed myself for being a weirdo. I cursed my genetics for this ridiculous defect and the world being so closed minded. I have to tell her before she finds out for herself. _Please don't freak out._

"What's wrong? Did I make you uncomfortable," she asked, concerned. I sat up in the bed and sighed. I shook my head and rubbed my legs under the cover nervously. If she doesn't accept me I will be broken completely. 

"No, it's just that I...I have to tell you something pretty important," I stuttered, looking away. She gave a sharp intake of breath. For some reason, something told me she expected me to tell her I was some sort of monster. No, I'm just a girl with a dick. 

"I was born differently than other girls. Which is part of the reason I had to move here...I was born intersex."

She was silent for a while. When I looked at her, she was staring at me somberly. I felt relieved that she hadn't gone batshit crazy on me yet. "So...what? You have a penis? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

I slowly and bit my lip as she mulled it over. Allison ran a hand through her hair and pursed her lips. "Today, I told you that my family has a history of killing supernatural beings that shouldn't exist. _I_ have killed supernatural beings that shouldn't exist and you were hesitant about telling me you were born differently?"

I stared at her incredulously for a moment, my heart warming in my chest. Allison laughed and pulled me down onto the bed, laying her head down on my chest. I smiled hesitantly and gave a sigh of relief. Now, all I have to do is tell her how in love I am with her. Maybe she'd take that just as well. 

"So, that means you're okay with dating a girl with a penis? You won't hunt me down," I said, jokingly. She laughed harder and wrapped an arm around my waist. I bit my lip as chills racked my frame. _If only you knew how much I love you right now._

"Our date is tomorrow. So, yes. I'm okay with that."


	6. What did you say? (09-10 14:09:33)

-o0o-

I woke up the next morning completely immobile in the best way.

Allison was lying on my chest, snoring softly. Her arms wrapped around my waist, holding me in place. I debated on whether or not I wanted to move. If I did she would wake up and I would miss being in her arms. If I didn't then I could stare at her beautiful face, so peaceful and serene. I chose the latter.

I thought that I was still dreaming. That last night she hadn't told me she wanted me and I didn't inform her of my biggest secret. Most of all, she hadn't told me that the supernatural does lurk around us. I didn't know whether to be happy or sad when I pinched myself and found out that indeed, I am not dreaming. All I know is that I'm totally falling in love with this sleeping girl and I can only attempt to make her feel the same thing.

I smoothed my hand down her mane of hair and closed my eyes. The sound of her breathing lulled me into deeper relaxation. I ran a hand down her back and reveled in the feeling of warmth she gave off. Her leg moved a bit and I gasped quietly. Her knee had nudged me in the crotch, and sadly, I had a bad case of morningwood.

Allison's eyes blinked open and I blushed heavily. She smiled at me, sitting up on my chest lazily. "Is that a flashlight in your boxers or are you just happy to see me?"

I laughed quietly and covered my face with my free hand. "You don't know how embarrassing it is to not have control over your own body."

Allison smoothed a hand down my stomach and hummed. I tensed up as her fingertip ran over the bumps of my abs. "You're right but I think I'll enjoy your self control problems...later." She jumped off the bed, giggling like a maniac. I growled under my breath and scowled, following her.

"You know what, I don't like your teasing," I said, storming past her to get to the bathroom. Allison stared below my waist as I passed her, making me blush heavily. "And stop objectifying me! I am _not_ a piece of meat, Allison."

Before I closed the door, I could just hear her reply. "Looks like a T-Bone, my favorite." I blushed again and decided on a very, very cold shower.

I walked back in the room with a towel wrapped around me. Allison had our breakfast sitting on her bed, unceremoniously. I rolled my eyes when she stared at me again. I felt like I was a supermodel or something. I couldn't believe she was attracted to me at all.

"The shower is open and the hot water is _entirely_ intact. When I finish getting dressed and eating I have to go home," I said, casually. She remained quiet and I walked over to my bag to retrieve a new set of clothes. I decided to get some revenge for earlier.

I dropped my towel slowly, feeling her eyes burning a hole into my back. My face erupted into flames. I bent down to get my sports bra and boxers, when her fingers tickled down my back slowly. I gasped and tensed up like a statue as she explored the tattoo on my back.

"A dragon? It's beautiful," she said, reverently. I breathed a thank you and proceeded to slip my boxers on. Her soft hands came to my hips and I fought back a moan when she squeezed. She doesn't know what she's doing to me. "Is this my punishment for earlier? I'd say this is more like a reward."

I pulled my bra over my head quickly and she adjusted it. I smirked and turned around, only to see her doing the same. "I'll have to think of something even worse then. I figured you were more on the conservative side. You know, vanilla."

Allison's brows rose and she pulled me in harshly by the hips. I gasped as her lips came to ear, cursing our similar height. "You don't know me like you think you do, Winters. I'm _far_ from vanilla and you might just find out if you keep up these punishments."

Her hand slid down to my ass, squeezing hard. I moaned quietly and fought back my primal urges. I have to stop before this gets out of hand. "You aren't ready for me, Allison. Not yet at least," I said, stepping out of her grasp. She raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly. Obviously doubting me.

"Whatever you say. Ivy. We'll see about that," she said, ripping her shirt over her head. My eyes widened and I turned around when she began to remove her bra. "Travel safely and don't forget! Jungle at 8 o'clock. Lydia and I want to see what the hypes all about."

I remained turned around until the bathroom door clicked behind her. My heart was thumping in my chest, sending blood down between my legs. I cursed under my breath at the insolent appendage and the woman who caused its reaction. Allison Argent will be the death of me but maybe I'm ready to die.

Needless to say, my ride is going to be so uncomfortable.

-o0o-

 _Fin_


	7. You're mine

**Continued from last chapter. Excuse the alignment. It won't stop going to the middle. Sorryyyy. Enjoy.**

 **-o0o-**

My sister nagged at me the whole day when I told her where I had been. Asking me if I wore a condom. Asking if the girl was anything like my ex girlfriend. To which I happily replied no. The only thing they have in common is a name. Although, it is spelled differently. Alyson was a cold hearted whore with daddy issues worse than my own. I'd kill her if I had the chance.

"Where are you about to go looking all sexy, Poison Ivy," Koty asked, smirking suggestively. I rolled my eyes at the nickname and continued tying up my boots. 

"I have a date tonight at Jungle. She wants to know why I'm so popular there and you already know I gotta show out," I said, grinning like mad. Koty chuckled and leaned against my door frame. 

"I can come with you if you want. You're not the only one they love," she said, sticking out her tongue at me. I thought for a moment. It would be nice to have her there but Alex is supposed to be showing up. _Fuck, I forgot about that bitch._

"Nah, it's alright. I don't need you embarrassing me. Telling my date about shit I used to do as a kid," I replied, moving over to the mirror. Koty scoffed at me and flipped her long, black hair. 

"Whatever, make sure you text me if you don't come back home. If you don't then I'm reporting you missing. Ivy alert!" I laughed as she walked away. My big sister, the mother I never had but always wanted. 

I looked in the mirror and grinned. Jungle has this highlighter themed shit but I just wear all black. Mostly because I like to stand out. My black hair is tied up in a man bun, the sides and nape freshly shaved thanks to Koty. I wear a mesh crop top to show off my stomach with skin tight joggers adorning my leg muscles. My black biker boots adorn my feet. 

I grin at my reflection and and adjust my pants a little to show of my hip bones more. My tattoos pop against my deep caramel skin and I decide to add something else. I dig out some glowing paint and put three lines on my face like war paint. 

I struck a few poses and slicked imaginary hairs back into my bun. Nerves racked my body when I looked at my watch. 7:30 it read, taunting me. I have to get there early so that I can be dramatic. I have to show Allison what she's missing. What she'd be missing if she decided not to try a relationship with me. This is my _best_ chance at winning her over completely. 

I just hope that Alex doesn't ruin it for me. I might just have to kill her blood sucking ass. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

I arrived at the club at around 7:45, absolutely anxious. 

I parked my bike and finished off a cigarette I stole from my sister. The menthol flavored nicotine flooded my system and began to calm my nerves. A few people greeted me as they went in and I just smiled politely as they passed. I threw the cigarette on the ground and stomped it out with my boot. 

"You got this, man. Think like Poison Ivy. Poison Ivy doesn't get nervous over a girl," I hissed at myself. I took a few deep breaths and smirked. _Let's go fuck shit up._

I walked in casually, passed the bouncer. Once he saw who I was, he nodded at me and let me pass without trouble. The music in the place reverberated through my frame as I slid past the crowds of people toward the DJ. I have to let him know that I'm here and my situation so he knows what kind of songs to play. I had texted him beforehand but I needed to make my presence known. 

As I walked up, James grinned at me over his turntable. The guy wasn't that attractive but he's cool enough. I think he has a crush, if I'm being honest. "Hey, sexy! You're earlier than I expected," he yelled over the music. I nodded and looked around the crowd for Allison. When I didn't see her, I turned back to James. 

"Be looking out for me. When I raise my hand, you'll know she's here, but for now turn on my song! Let these people know what's going on in here tonight," I yelled back, smiling evilly. James grinned at me and swished the turntables to let everyone know the song was changing. 

I jumped off his platform into the crowd as his remix of Poison by Bel Biv Devoe started playing. The people parted ways as I began to move to the song. My body swayed expertly to the tempo like I'd practiced it all before. Before I knew it, a few people were dancing with me. 

"You guys, we have a special guest tonight! Poison Ivy is in the house! Give it up," James yelled into the microphone. I rolled my eyes at him as the crowd went wild. He wasn't supposed to do that but I like it nonetheless. I'm just overzealous like that. 

I got carried away as people began to surround me. Hands were everywhere, touching and caressing down my arms. I felt like I was in a sea, wading in bodies. Before I knew it, I wasn't even paying attention to anything else. My body moved of it's own accord, grabbing girls and twirling them around, sinking to the floor into a split. The music is my drug of choice. 

I cleared my head enough to look toward the bar and I saw a sight that shook me to my core. Scott and Stiles were here. Along with a guy I don't know. Most importantly, Allison and Lydia were a few feet away from them, just watching me with shock on their faces. I almost blushed but thought better of it. The girls around me tried to pull me back as I walked toward them. Hands everywhere, swiping against my stomach and shoulders as I broke through them. A smirk crept to my lips when I saw Allison's jealous look. 

She looked amazing though. Skin tight jeans, ripped at the knees, and a white crop top illuminated in the black light. Lydia was always stunning. I wonder why I never was attracted to her? I guess redheads intimidate me. They shook the shock away as I walked up to them. Lydia was the first to speak. Unsurprisingly. 

"If I was gay in the slightest, I would totally bang you. When I say bang, I mean bang hard," she said, looking at me suggestively. 

Allison smacked her arm and moved in to hug me. I grinned and wrapped my arms around her tightly. I could see Scott walking away in my peripherals. "That was, um...amazing. I really didn't expect that," she said, pulling away slightly. Her eyes wandered over me and I grinned in triumph. 

"I have a question. Why did you bring them along on our date. Especially the dog," I said, pointing at the boys with my thumb. Allison looked at Lydia expectantly and she rolled her eyes. 

"Scott found out that Alex would be here and decided that he should come in case she attacked. Stiles is here because Scott is and Isaac is my date, he's the second dog," she said, smirking at the last part. She pranced over to said date and pulled him onto the dance floor. We laughed as he looked a bit shaken. 

"So, I'm the sixth wheel then? Isn't that _freaking great._ Nothing new honestly," Stiles said, running off to find Scott probably. We laughed again and I turned back to my date. 

What a date she is. Allison ran her hand down my arm and blushed. I smiled in confusion and grabbed her hand. "Don't tell me you're nervous. You were just talking all that shit this morning and now you gotta back it up. Literally," I said, pulling her back over to the dance floor. Allison laughed and pretended to struggle. I raised my hand to let James know she was here and a few moments later my favorite song started playing. 

"I'm not as good as you are when it comes to dancing." We stopped in the center and I smiled at her encouragingly, putting my hands on her hips. Slowly, I began to guide her hips to the beat. Her eyes pierced mine as I moved with her. 

"You have to feel the music in your bones," I said, leaning into her ear. I could faintly hear her gasp. My hands traveled up her sides teasingly, still guiding her. "In music, there is no shame. There is no embarrassment or worry. Think of it like shooting your bow. Fluidity and precision. Let your body be the bow as it releases."

I kissed her neck softly and pulled her flush against my body. My leg wedged itself between hers and hers between mine as I guided her through the slow, sexy song. Before long, Allison moved with me fluidly. Her hands traveled over my body as my own wrapped themselves in her hair. 

I began to heat up from the friction between us. The way she was moving so deliciously against made me want to explode. I turned her around and pulled her ass against me faster than she could react. I chuckled deeply as she gave me a look over her shoulder. I leaned into her ear, pulling her hair back. She gasped and grinding back into me hard. 

"I like control, Allison. That's why I don't think you can handle me," I said, lips tickling over the shell of her ear. My free hand traveled down the front of her body, dangerously close to her most precious place. I pressed myself against her and she grabbed my arm, nails digging in, making me moan. "Hmm, you get it. I like it rough."

I watched in confusion as she smirked. Before I knew what hit me, our entire position was reversed. Allison's left hand was wrapped around my neck and her right wandered over my exposed stomach. I moaned brokenly as she squeezed my neck. I thought I couldn't get any harder. 

"Well, _Poison Ivy._ Like I said this morning, I'm far from vanilla," she said in my ear. Her hand traveled to my crotch and she squeezed for effect. I moaned and ground into her hand before she pulled it away. "Nice meat."

We both laughed and I turned around in her arms. Allison wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling us flush. I shivered when her fingertips carressed the nape of my neck. Her face became serious as she stared at my lips and I licked them nervously. 

"I've wanted to do this for a long time."

Her smaller lips smashed against my thicker ones passionately. I inhaled deeply and carressed her cheek as we battled for dominance. It was everything that I imagined and more. My mind swam as she slipped her tongue into my mouth. The shock of it coursing down below my waist. 

My right hand moved to her ass and squeezed hard. Allison smiled into the kiss, hips chanting toward me. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. The music thrummed through us, influencing the kiss tenfold. Nirvana wouldn't describe the feeling. 

Allison pulled away as the song ended, hands framing my face gently. I blushed as she stared into my eyes, lips pulling into a smile against my will. She said something but the music drowned it out. My face scrunched up in confusion and I tapped my ear. 

"I couldn't hear what you said," I tried to yell over the dubstep beat. She repeated it but I still couldn't hear her. Suddenly, my eyes caught something a few feet behind her. My heart stuttered. 

Allison turned around in confusion and grabbed my hand securely. Alex and her two flunkies stood at the bar, glaring at us angrily. Her lips pulled over her sharp teeth. I felt the need to run immediately. Alex's eyes were black as coal just like her friends. In them was a madness that I couldn't fathom. 

Allison tugged me through the crowd immediately. The smiling faces of the crowd blurred past me. Hands like vises reached out to touch me as they yelled my name. We shrugged past them frantically, in need of an escape. Eventually, we managed to round up Lydia and the boys. Scott seemed to be looking a little nicer than before. 

We snuck through the back entrance, into the parking lot. My heated body was struck by the cold instantly but I didn't care. I was just happy to be away from that psycho bitch and her minions. 

"Alex is in there and she looked pissed," Allison said, catching her breath. She wrapped an arm around me subconsciously as I wondered toward her. Scott's eyes followed it. He didn't flip out, thankfully. 

"I know, I had the chance to talk to her. She's obsessed with Ivy. Like, if she can't have her then no one can type shit," Stiles said, sweating profusely. My brows shot up. He's either stupid or stupid brave. Both are dangerous. 

"Why'd you tell her about us, Allison? I don't even know why you decided to have your date here, knowing she was supposed to be on this date with Ivy," Scott said to Allison. Anger flooded my system but Allison beat me to the punch. 

"Because, Scott, this is Ivy's favorite place. I wasn't going to stop her from coming here just because that bitch is jealous. You know I can take care of myself," she said, pulling a knife out of nowhere. I laughed nervously and stared at it in awe. 

"I didn't feel that when I was-"

"But can _she_?"

My head snapped to Scott and I scowled at him furiously. "You don't know anything about me, besides the fact that I'm dating your ex. Don't worry about me, boy."

Scott scowled and began walking away.

"Isaac and I will keep watch here for the night. If we get an opening, we'll attack."

Lydia pouted and Isaac kissed it away. It was sweet to watch. Stiles grimaced at them and followed Scott. "Just wait until I get in a relationship. You'll all regret this." 

Lydia twirled a strand of hair, watching her boyfriend walk away. Allison stood in front of me, arms wrapped around my waist. "You guys are so sickening. Call me if something interesting happens. I'm going to bed. Alone, sadly enough."

Allison pulled away slightly to wave at Lydia. 

"Be safe, Lyds! Text me when you get home!" Lydia flipped her off and hopped in her car with a grin. I shook my head at her. I like that she's Allison's best friend. They balance each other out well. 

When I look back to Allison, she's already looking at me. She pecks my lips softly and tightens her arms around me. That familiar surge of jitters hits my body again. Everything is going so well, besides the whole vampire situation. I feel like the universe is smiling at me through her eyes. Every question I've ever posed has found its answer in her. I'm just a star getting ready to explode in her presence. 

"Why are we standing in the middle of the parking lot," I asked, randomly. Allison chuckled and shrugged adorably. I glanced around at the dark lot and sighed. I feel so complete. Doesn't matter where I am, as long as she's with me. 

A thought pops into my head suddenly and I have the burning desire to ask her about it. 

"What were you saying to me in the club? The music was too loud for me to hear it," I said, curiously. Allison gave a short chuckle and looked down at our feet. 

I could faintly see her cheeks turning red in the streetlights. When she looked back up at me her eyes were twinkling, bottom lip caught between beautiful, porcelain teeth. Those awful butterflies twisted and turned in my stomach like gymnasts as she leaned closer, breath tickling my lips. 

"I said...you're mine," Allison whispered, lips smashing into my own passionately. Hands ruining my perfect bun. 

_Supernova._

 _-o0o-_

 _Fin_


	8. Desire

-o0o-

"You should teach me how to use that so I can kill things. Like bitchy vampire girls that like to stalk me," I said, randomly, playing with a blade of grass.

 _My beautiful girlfriend of four weeks,_ Allison Argent, let loose an arrow toward her chosen target. Which happened to be a picture of my ex she printed off the internet. When I told her what Alyson had done to me, she was absolutely furious. Honestly, a mad Allison is a very sexy Allison. Too bad we haven't taken our relationship further. There's enough time for that though.

" _I found out that she cheated on me with her ex girlfriend. I was furious and hurt so I broke up with her."_

 _"As you should have," Allison said, face scrunched up in confusion. I nodded slowly and took a breath._

 _"The next day at school, people were acting weird around me. I didn't know what had happened until the football players started fucking with me. They'd knock me into the lockers or call me a tranny. When I confronted her about it, she was unapologetic. Telling me it was my fault for leaving her. Things got so much worse when they started...touching me. I was already going through so much with my grandfather being sick. The touching and the names and the pushing me around became too much. I decided that cutting wasn't enough so I tried to end it...so many times. It never worked. I don't understand why it didn't work-"_

 _Tears rolled down my face as Allison wrapped her arms around me. They soaked into her shirt, my shirt, as I sobbed into her shoulder. She held me tightly, hands caressing my hair until I calmed down. She pulled away a little to hold my face firmly._

 _"She did not deserve you. She didn't deserve your love or your kindness. Hell, I don't even deserve it. You are so much better than that bitch and I'm going to show you. You don't have to cut anymore, Ivy. Do you understand," Allison said, adamantly, pecking my lips. I laughed tearfully and nodded. "Now show me what she looks like. I need a new target to shoot at."_

"I was waiting on you to ask since the first time you saw it. Come here," Allison said, smiling. I stood up and bounced over to her excitedly. I've always loved weapons, knives being my first choice. My sister always thought I was weird for collecting them.

"Stand with your feet a shoulder width apart. Good," Allison said, handing me the bow. She guided my body into position with sure hands, making my mind descend into naughty places. She handed me an arrow and I notched it clumsily. "Pull the arrow back in one fluid motion. Good. Now, before you release, open both eyes and breathe out. You would think that having one eye closed helps but it constricts your line of sight. When you're ready, aim for her forehead."

My mind swam as I felt her body behind me, hands resting on my hips like they belonged there. _God, they do._ I took a breath to clear my mind and opened both eyes. My ex's face taunted me, smiling that fake smile she always displayed. I let out a breath and pulled my hand back smoothly, aiming between her drawn on eyebrows.

The arrow sliced through the paper and thunked into the tree behind it. Allison clapped for me, even though the arrow pierced through the nose instead of the spot I was aiming for. Nonetheless, it was a killshot. If only it was her actual face. I would be cheering right alongside Allison.

"You did good for your first time, babe," Allison said, pulling me into a kiss. I hummed against her lips, lowering the bow to my side. I smacked her ass hard and bit her lip. She exclaimed and hit me in the arm.

I laughed and grabbed another arrow from the quiver on her back. "So I've been told," I said, winking her. Allison scowled at me and went to say something. The thunk of an arrow hitting its target cut her off.

Her eyes went wide as she looked at the place it landed. Between the eyes of my ex, an arrow vibrated violently. "How...I thought you never did this before?"

I handed her the bow with a smirk firmly planted on my face. "It is but like I said, I've been told that I'm a fast learner."

Allison dropped the bow and pulled me toward her by the shirt. My brows raised in surprise. "You like to taunt me but two can play that game," she said, biting her lip. I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around her. I ran my nose up the side of her throat.

"Let's not play that game anymore. I can't count how many times I've had to take cold showers since I met you. I'm running out of lotion too," I whined. She laughed at me and pulled away, picking up her bow. I stood there pouting at her.

"Oh, stop acting like baby, V. You're not the only one suffering. I'm going to get arthritis of you don't make a move already," Allison called as she began walked back up to her house. I stood there blanching, completely in shock, trying to register what she just said.

When she looked back with that ridiculously sexy smirk, I snapped out of it instantly.

"If _I_ dont make a move? Wait the hell up!"

-o0o-

"Where are we going again," I said from the passenger seat of Allison's car. She rolled her eyes at me and turned down the music I was playing. I scowled.

"We're going to a pack meeting. Alex and her little friends that no one seems to know have been killing people. We can't just keep sitting around waiting for them to come after you," Allison said, seriously. I sighed and began to put my hair into a bun.

"I'm not helpless, okay? If Alex comes after me I'm pretty sure I could kill her easily. Maybe not all of them at the same time.."

Allison gave me a sidelong glance and turned back to the road. "You say that all the time but you've yet to show me your skills, Ivy. What exactly is it that you can do," she asked, suspiciously.

My lips twitched into a smirk. I reached my hands down into pants and Allison laughed hard. "Ivy! What are you going to do? Fuck her into submission? That would be cheating."

I scowled at her and pulled out my two favorite knives. One was a medium sized stiletto with a pearl handle and the other was a push dagger with a wooden handle. Allison blanched as I twirled them in my fingers expertly. I had only told her offhand that I collected knives. I never show her my collection.

"I like to throw knives at things," I said, smiling crookedly. Allison's brows pinched together.

"I forgot that you told me about those. How do you know that will work though? You never did ask me how vampires are killed. They are nothing like the movies, sweety," Allison said, ending off smug. I rolled my eyes at her need to one up me. She seemed to like the idea of me being helpless.

"If you tell me that it has to be a stake in the heart, I'll just whittle down a huge branch or a broomstick. Too easy," I said, flipping my stiletto in my fingers lazily. Allison huffed and turned onto a road I didn't recognize.

"A stake to the heart will do it but so will a knife. They're basically humans but they get superhuman strength from drinking blood. We suspect that they have rings that allow them to walk in the sunlight and _yes,_ witches are real."

I smirked and nodded slowly. So, like that show _Vampire Diaries_ but much easier to kill.

"Too easy."

As we pulled up to the place, I saw our friends, Scott, and some guy I didn't know. He was looking hot though. No doubt the was a werewolf. It seems like everybody's something or another. I'm just a girl with a dick and a love for two things, Allison Argent and pointy knives.

She parked the car and we walked over to them. Allison stood slightly in front of me as the buff guy glared at me. Suddenly all the wolves' nostrils flared like they smelled something delicious, eyes glowing amber. Everyone looked at me oddly and I looked at my hands. _Oh, I forgot to to put my knives away. Is that is?_

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys," Lydia said, trying to shake Isaac from his glaring. My brows shot into my brows as they growled. Allison readied her her own knives diligent, just in case.

"I told you she was dangerous, Allison. She smells like something...inhuman," Scott bit out. Allison looked over at me questioningly and I throw my hands up.

"I have absolutely no idea what they're on about. I don't have claws or super senses or anything. I'm just a girl that plays with knives," I said, adamantly. Allison nodded and wrapped an arm around my waist. She could always tell if I was lying.

The wolves took a few steps back and calmed down slightly. I guess they could tell too? I don't know. All I know is that whatever the fuck they smell has nothing to do with me. I haven't been bitten by anything nor have I experienced any changes in myself that I know of. If being horny all the time is a symptom then sue me.

"Anyway, now that we've established that Ivy is human and just _really_ hot. Let's talk about these vampire bitches that want a taste of her," Stiles said, looking around at me in annoyance. Allison glared at him and I chuckled at his statement. _Poor boy._

The buff guy rolled his eyes and walked back over to the group, staying away from me. His eyes still flicked to me warily. "The vampires are old as dirt. This so called Alex and her friends have this ancient smell that is fucking repulsive. If they were to get Allison's girlfriend alone, they would likely destroy her."

I scoffed at him and Allison nudged me in the side. "Her name is _Ivy,_ Derek. Do you have any plans? Have you guys been tracking them or anything," Allison asked, concerned. I draped my left arm over her shoulder to show support. I hate it when she worries about me.

Derek nodded, smirking. I gave a short laugh. What was he planning? "I say _Ivy_ lures them somewhere and we surround them. It's the best way to trap them in. Otherwise, we'll continue chasing them through the woods and get nothing done."

I braced myself for Allison's wrath as soon as he said something about me being involved. Sure enough, she stepped in front of me furiously. "Hell no. For all we know they could kidnap her before we can do anything about it. I'm not putting her in that danger because you guys are too-"

I put my hand over her mouth quickly and looked at them apologetically. Stiles and Lydia laughed as she tried to pry my hand away. "I'm sorry about her. She thinks I'm a damsel in distress. This sounds like a good idea, if not a little lacking. I'll text Alex. Tell her to meet me in the woods behind my house. You guys will be there, scents hidden. I'll try to be all seductive and shit. When she gets too close you guys will attack. Allison will hit Alex with an arrow and Scott and Isaac will take down the other two. Derek and I will finish off Alex. Too easy?"

As the group stared at me incredulously, I lowered my hand from Allison's mouth. She glared at me but stayed quiet as Derek walked over. I looked up at him with raised eyebrows and extended a hand. He looked at it oddly before grabbing it.

"Too easy," he said, voice gruff. I shook it firmly, grinning like a fool. "When do you want to put this plan into motion?"

I pondered for a moment. Today is Friday, my sister has to work tomorrow night. So tomorrow would be ideal. I don't need my sister being in the line of fire. If she ever got hurt I would hunt those bitches down like the scum they are. I could text Alex tomorrow morning and get her over there by that night.

"Tomorrow night. After I get Alex in motion, I'll message Allison and she'll let you guys know that it's time to fuck shit up. Be ready to move tomorrow evening," I said, voice businesslike. Derek nodded briskly before walking away.

I stood playing with my knife as Allison talked to Lydia, Isaac, and Stiles. She was obviously pissed. I knew that tonight she'd be staying at my house, just to talk my ear off about my lack of self preservation. I heard footsteps beside me. Scott walked up, shoulders tense.

"I don't know what you are but I'm going to find out," Scott said, staring at me. I sighed heavily and put my knife away. This dude is really starting to irk my nerves.

"If you find out what I am, please inform me because I don't have any idea what you're talking about," I said, exasperatedly. Scott looked at me oddly and sighed, face softening. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I can tell you aren't lying, but if you hurt Allison," he started, quietly. I gave him a stern look and he trailed off. I would never hurt her. "I don't hate you, Ivy. I can see that she loves you. Maybe she hasn't said it yet but she does. Most of all, I know that you love her and I'm trying to be okay with that. She was my first love."

My face softened and I hesitantly layed a hand on his shoulder. Scott flinched minutely but didn't push me away. "I understand that and I apologize for being so defensive. My first love cheated on me and destroyed my life, but I moved on. You can too but you can still have her as a friend. You can have both of us as friends," I said, kindly, pulling my hand back.

Scott nodded somberly and extended his hand. A smile twitched at his lips and I grinned, taking it. " _Too easy_ ," he said, making me laugh. I shook his hand firmly and pulled away as Allison started towards us. "I'll help you with the vampires but if you become a danger towards Allison I'll kill you."

He walked away as she came up to me, looking all to suspicious. I took her hand and pulled her toward the car. The sun was beginning to go down and I wanted to leave so we could have more time to cuddle. My favorite thing to do with her as of yet.

"What was that about? Did he give you any problems," Allison asked, cranking up the car. I shook my head with a smile and turned up the music.

"Nope, we're friends with benefits. Except the benefit is that he'll kill me if I hurt you."

Allison sneered and mumbled something about kicking Scott's ass.


	9. IM HUNGRY

**Continued from the last chapter.**

-o0o-

"I don't know why you agreed to put yourself in danger. You don't seem to understand that you could die," Allison said, quietly. Her fingers scratched against my scalp deliciously and I closed my eyes in relaxation. 

She was lying halfway on top of me, one leg draped over my hips and her head in the crook of my neck. I love cuddling with Allison but not so much when she decides it's time to argue. Actually, even then I love it. I just like talking to her damnit. God, I'm so whipped. 

"Listen, everything will be fine Allison. You know how I get bad feelings about stuff? Well, I don't have a bad feeling about this," I said, quietly. My left hand carressed her warm leg absentmindedly. 

Allison was quiet for a moment. She had learned early on to listen to my intuition. If I had a bad feeling about something, it never failed that I was right. It had always been that way, but I put it down to street smarts. I had to grow up fast. 

"I just can't lose you, Ivy. I just got you."

Allison straddled me suddenly, making me raise my brows at her in a silent question. She proceeded to lean down and kiss me softly, hands tangling in my hair. I moaned in surprise when her hips started rocking against me. Just like that, I was harder than Mt. Rushmore. It only ever took the slightest movement from her to set me off. 

My hands hesitantly skimmed up her shirt, finding the softest skin. We had only gotten to this point so I didn't push it. I figured that it would stay that way for a while more. A wandering hand slipped under my shirt, fingertips circling my nipple. I laughed into the kiss and grabbed her ass harshly. 

When Allison ground against me harder, moaning into my mouth, I knew something was taking a turn. Before I knew it, clothes were flying everywhere. The tipping point came when her slender fingers dipped into the waistband of my boxers. All of sudden, I was wary and a little self conscious. 

"Do you think we're moving too fast? I don't want to pressure you into anything," I said, holding her wrists firmly. Allison looked at me then, love in her dark eyes, and executed the most perfect eye roll. I laughed despite the situation. _I love you, Allison._

"Winters, you aren't pressuring me into anything. I started it, now you have to finish it," she said, biting her lip. I took a shaky breath and let go of her wrists. My heart pounded in my chest. 

Allison takes my boxer briefs off me impatiently and her face lit up like a Christmas tree. I put my hands over my face to hide my blush. "Is everything on you perfect? I always knew you had a good cut of meat," she said, wrapping both hands around the shaft. 

My hips jumped abruptly and she smirked at me. I groaned as she began to move those strong hands up and down. "If you keep...making meat jokes about my dick..I'm not going to let you see it again," I stuttered and gasped as she ran her tongue over the head. 

"Does that mean I can do it blindfolded," she asked, innocently. The way she batted her thick eyelashes made me want to bend her over. I willed myself to relax but I couldn't hold it in. I can let her play with it some other time. I need her right now. 

I pinned her to the bed and dove into her breasts. I sucked her nipple into my mouth hungrily, rejoicing in the moans that erupted from her mouth. Her hands tangled in my hair as I kissed down her stomach. I've wanted to explore her for so long, my body thrums with excitement as I move towards my goal. 

I kiss the inside of her thighs slowly, hazel meeting brown over her pale skin. Her back arches as my hot breath wafts over her sensitive center. I can see that she's dripping already, clit swollen, begging for me to touch it. Her hips buck up as I lick everywhere but where she needs it most. 

"Ivy, I swear to god. If you don't-"

My mouth envelopes her clit and she's cut off, a silent scream in her throat. As I bathe her clit with my tongue, she covers her face with a pillow and screams. I smile against her and suck her clit, licking it simultaneously. Her free hand smashes my head into her clit and her hips raise to meet my mouth. 

"I'mgonnacum," she mumbled into the pillow. One hand gripped my hair hard and pain erupted in my scalp. _I got you._

I doubled down, inserting two fingers into her and curling them up in a come hither motion. My tongue continued lashing against her clit at the same exact tempo. Allison's entire body arched off the bed like she was possessed, a scream erupting into my pillow as she came around my fingers. 

I continued licking softly until she came down, hips twitching and hands pushing my head away from her oversensitive clit. Allison smiled dreamily as I crawled up her body. My painfully hard cock nudged her in the hip and she smirked at me. 

"That was...amazing. I've never cum that hard before," she gasped, trying to catch her breath. Her face was beet red, lips bruised. 

I blushed a bit and cheered internally. _Finally, thank you god._ Allison lifted my face back up gently, kissing my lips. The kiss escalated immediately due to her wandering hands. One wrapped around my painfully hard cock, rubbing it against her wet pussy. It had been so long since I had sex that I had to remember my technique for not coming quick, just from this foreplay. 

"Make love to me," Allison whispered against my lips. I tensed up as love flooded through me, our eyes connecting as she guides me into her. "Fuck..you're so thick."

I gritted my teeth, she was so tight that I could barely get inside. Thankfully, I knew what to do about it. I rocked into her gently, pushing further and further with each stroke. I thanked the heavens that she wasn't a virgin but it still felt like she was. Allison's nails dug into my back as I stretched her out expertly. Her mouth dropped open when her body finally accepted me in completely. 

"God, you're so tight," I groaned, quietly. Allison grabbed my ass tightly while I gave her long strokes, bottoming out inside her. It was hot and wet, enveloping me in and constricting around me like a vise. 

"Ivy," Allison moaned, pulling me down on top of her. I boxed her in with my arms and begin pumping into her faster, the wet slap of our bodies reverberating off the walls. I felt like I was building to something. "God, you're so deep, fuck."

I took deep breaths to stop from coming because she kept squeezing my cock every time I went back in. Once I got a hold of myself, I smirked. One thing I know how to do is have sex, and well. I want to make her _need_ me. I want her to _crave me_. Something primal inside me snapped as Allison trapped me with her legs. It felt like a switch had been turned on. 

I growled deep in my chest and wrapped my hand around her throat, a strange blue glow sank into her skin. It seemed to originate from my hand. My mind was so deep in this base feeling that I just kept stroking into her deep, over and over. Her face contorted into a look of excruciating pleasure that I'd never seen before. Her body bucked into me relentlessly. I felt powerful. Energy flooded through my veins like heroine. 

"Oh my fucking god," Allison screamed, cumming around my cock. I growled again, hand constricting around her throat just right, that strange glow growing brighter. I felt the need to kiss her so bad, I couldn't stop myself. _I'm so hungry._

Allison moaned again as I smashed our lips together, cumming again. I pulled away from her mouth reluctantly, a trail of blue followed me. I decided to come with her this time, body tensing up in the most explosive orgasm I've ever had in my _life._ I whimpered as she milked my cock. I was so sensitive that it almost hurt. 

As I calmed down, I released my hand from her neck. Allison just laid there, eyes closed, looking peaceful. When she snored quietly, my brows shot up. _She's fucking asleep. What the hell?_ I felt like a ball of energy and she was just snoring away.

I sat back on my heels and sighed. When I looked down I was thoroughly surprised to see my friend still saluting. _That's weird.._ Suddenly, I remembered that glow coming from my hands and my mouth. My face drained of blood. I have no idea what that was but it felt amazing. Like a drug flooding into my senses making want to keep going and going. 

"What the fuck is wrong with me," I whispered to myself. I shook my head and decided to just sleep on it. Allison and I could talk about it some other time, when she's not knocked out. 

I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her up easily. My eyes widened and I looked down at her. It was like she weighed nothing. I was holding her completely off the bed. My heart pounded in my chest and I started to get scared. _Oh god, what's wrong with me?_

I laid her down gently on my pillow and covered us up. 

When looked down and I saw my cock tenting the covers. I rolled my eyes and turned over, cuddling into Allison. I had a strange feeling that I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. I felt like had snorted a couple lines of cocaine and I wanted to get up and run somewhere. Most importantly, I wanted to fuck again. It was like a hunger that nagged at me in the back of my head. However, faint. 

I grimaced and cuddled into Allison some more. "Maybe the dogs were right. Maybe I am something else."


	10. I hope you feed me

**-o0o-**

 **I. Hope. You. Feed. Me.**

 _I moaned as Allison's mouth enveloped me entirely._

 _It felt like being encompassed in wet heat, making my toes curled. My hands tangled in her hair, guiding myself down her throat. My hands glowed as I fed from her. She moaned around me and a growl reverberated in my chest. So primal and inhuman. My hips bucked into her face harder and harder until her eyes slipped closed. The hunger was becoming unbearable._

 _"Yes, give me all of it," I snarled. I felt more powerful than I ever had before. I could feel my eyes inking over into black as I took every drop of lust from her. It flooded into my veins, making me high. " **Give me everything."**_

I woke up gasping for air. My heart was pounding hard in my chest. The dream had been so real. I could feel everything that was happening. It was like I was actually there. _I don't even remember falling asleep.._

I moaned as a hand caressed me under the covers. I looked over at Allison and blanched. Her pupils were blown and she was looking at me like she wanted to eat me alive. Her hand gripped me tightly, jerking my cock hard. I bit my tongue to keep from moaning and pulled her hand away. It took _everything_ just to do it. I could feel her lust surrounding me, begging me to take her.

"I had a dream about us," Allison slurred, climbing on top of me. My eyes widened as her wet center rubbed against me under the covers. "I had a dream that you shoved your cock down my throat, made me take it all. I want that."

My mind reeled and I felt like I was about to pass out. How could she have had the same dream as me? "Allison, we need to have a pack meeting. Something is wrong with me," I said, grabbing her arms.

Allison moaned and ground against me, that blow glow sinking into her skin again. I pushed her off of me and shot off the bed. Allison laughed drunkenly and crawled across the bed to get to me. Her movements were stunted. My hands fisted in my hair and I wracked my brain. _What do I do?_

"Ivy, stop teasing me. I want you to fuck me," she said, smiling. I have to do something about this. And **now**. I slipped on my boxers, grabbed my phone, and headed towards the door. "Where are you going? Come back to bed! Please? I'll give you all of me."

My hand gripped the door knob hard and I felt it dent. I took deep breaths to control myself as she begged me to fuck her, to drain her. I felt like I was drowning in her scent. My nose was flooded with the most delicious scent and my eyes itched. Just threatening to turn black. My muscles seemed to ripple under my skin demonically.

It took all my power to rip the door open and close it behind me. I could still hear her voice right next to my ear. I leaned back against it, eyes closed and panting. "What the fuck is going on?"

I could hear my sister walking towards her door as plain as day. I flinched as our heartbeats thumped in my ears. I felt like I was being overwhelmed by all the noises in the house. I put my hands over my ears in vain. I could still hear _everything._ Allison especially.

V, what's going on with you? Are you okay," Koty said, running up to me. Tears streamed down my face and she became alarmed, reaching out to touch me. I flinched away from her harshly. I don't want to do what I did to Allison.

"Something is _really_ wrong with me. When I touch Allison, there's this blue glow thing and I had a dream and Allison had the same one and I'm going insane," I rambled, voice almost unintelligible. Koty's face changed then, becoming full of understanding. I narrowed my eyes at her.

She sighed and laid a hand on my shoulder. The blue glow happened but she didn't react at all. My eyes widened. "Ivy, I didn't think it would happen to you," she said, voice quiet. My face scrunched up in confusion and she continued. "Let's get Allison fixed so we can all have this conversation. She needs to know as much as you do."

I nodded, black locks covering half my face. Koty pushed pass me and went through the door. I could hear Allison groaning and writhing, calling for me. I walked into the room hesitantly and her lidded eyes connected with mine. I dug my nails into my skin to control myself as she peered at me.

"Allison, sweety, look at at me," Koty said, her voice was saccharine. My eyes widened as her voice beckoned me forward. _What the fuck?_ Allison did as told immediately. Head snapping toward her. Koty grabbed her face and a soft, yellow light emitted from them.

I watched as Allison blinked heavily, pupils decreasing until they were normal. I could no longer feel or smell the lust she was emitting. I breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed.

"What the hell was that," Allison asked, completely hysterical. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and comfort her, instead I just sat down on the bed away from her. She looked hurt. "I felt like I was possessed. Like, I was inside my body, but just as a bystander."

Koty sighed and took her hand. I looked away from her, ashamed of myself. "Did it feel good? That overwhelming lust," she asked, smirking a little. I narrowed my eyes at her. What is she trying to get at? She's supposed to be helping me.

When Allison blushed and ducked her head, I raised a brow at her. "I...it felt amazing," she whispered, stealing a glance at me. My body heated up again as I smelled her arousal. My hands gripped the sheets hard in an attempt to control myself.

Koty chuckled and looked at me apologetically. "Ivy doesn't know this but _I_ am a Succubus. I've known for some time now but I didn't think that Ivy would ever awaken. She is what we call, a late bloomer," Koty said slowly, looking me in the eye.

My face went blank and drained of blood. My sister is a Succubus. A slut demon that visits men in the night, and she's trying to say that I am too. "So what you're saying is, Ivy is a Succubus, a demon, and you are too," Allison said, hesitantly. I stared at the wall, completely lost in my mind.

"Exactly. I awakened when I was sixteen and I didn't have anyone to help me. I'm sure Ivy remembers men throwing themselves at me left and right. It wasn't because I wanted it or encouraged it. It was because I couldn't control my allure," Koty said, casually. I closed my eyes, remembering guys stalking my sister.

"Now that Ivy has awakened, I'm happy to be able to help her control her powers and understand them. It took me years, but for her, it could only take a month at the most."

Allison moved towards me and Koty stopped her prematurely. "It wouldn't be a good idea to touch her right now. What happened earlier can happen again."

Allison sighed sadly but stayed put. Questions came to my mind and I had to get answers for them. "What are these powers that you're talking about? I only know the basics from television shows and video games," I said, looking at my sister with new eyes. I could see every detail of her face.

Koty pursed her lips and gave a short laugh. I tensed up, thinking her answer would be horrible. I braced myself for the news.

"Well, first of all, we have a powerful allure. It calls our "prey" to us subconsciously, inspiring lust no matter how we look. That is also why we are so popular at Jungle. People can't but gravitate toward us.

We can make people do whatever we want with a touch. Which is what you did to Allison unknowingly. Because you desire her, you unconsciously made her want you. It is the most easily controlled gift that we have. You just have to consciously decide not to do it. It's like flipping a switch.

We can lure people through their dreams, which is what you did to Allison as well. Also easily turned on and off using the same technique. Succubi can sense the lust and attraction of others and feed on it. Through kissing and touch, we absorb lustful chi which feeds our powers. I'm sure you've noticed your senses expanding already?"

I nodded absentmindedly, mind absorbing this new information. The dogs were right. I am something more. I'm a demon just like Alex and her friends. Except I feed off feelings instead of blood. I looked at Allison and saw her thinking hard. She is obligated to kill me for this but would she?

Koty saw my expression and turned to Allison. "I know about your family and what you're obligated to do. I am not a predator. I do not kill anyone and I haven't. I can make sure that my sister doesn't either. I promise you, we will not be a threat," she said, sincerely.

Allison's eyes watered and she sniffed back the tears. When she looked over at me, I could see the love in her eyes. My heart warmed as I _felt_ it firsthand. I almost gasped but I bit it back just in time.

"I don't think I could ever hurt Ivy. I...love her so much," she said, voice quiet and shy. Koty smiled at her and my eyes watered again. I cursed my emotional state. "Please help her control it. I don't want anyone trying to harm her. We already have three vampires obsessed with her."

My sister's eyes glowed blue for a moment and we gasped. It was like electricity sparking in her eyes. I wondered why hers were blue while mine turned black. "Those bitches. I met Alex and her lackies at Jungle one night and I surmised that they're obsessed with Succubi blood. I could take her out easily," she said, rolling her now brown eyes.

I laughed at her, relishing in the old her coming back. Allison looked at her in concern. "Ivy has a plan to get my friends involved. They're werewolves. Ivy wanted to text Alex and get her to come here so she could lure her into the woods. Our friends would be waiting there to attack. Having another person could help."

Koty smirked a bit and nodded. "That's fine with me. Honestly, I would have just entered her dreams and lured her here."

Allison and I looked at each other then, huge grins on our faces. That is much better than a text. "Actually, Koty, that's a way better idea," I said, grabbing her hand. She held up her hand and I saw that the blue glow was completely gone. My smile widened.

"I could call off of work and teach you how to do it. Have _you_ lure her here, if you want?" Koty looked at me with a smirk splitting her face and Allison smiled encouragingly.

I took a deep breath and nodded slowly.

"Show me how to seduce these psychotic bitches. I might as well practice my powers on them," I said, smirking evilly.

 ** _To be continued_**


	11. How Do You Want Me?

**-o0o-**

 **How do you want me?**

My eyes were closed lazily as my sister talked me through the process. I felt a bit antsy about this, going into someone else's head. I don't know what she has in there or what schemes I might find. I haven't even had time to get used to these new feelings. I've never felt so powerful before.

"Once you tap into that inner beast, that demon, let your mind search for her," Koty said, squeezing my hands. I nodded slightly and tried to follow her instructions. It was hard to concentrate.

I searched my mind deeply, trying to find that switch that was turned on last night. I remembered the feeling of it. The way my body rippled and tensed. The way my eyes itched and prickled. I have to embrace those feelings and welcome them. I have to welcome the demon so it will intertwine with me.

My muscles tensed and I felt like something was clawing to get out of my skin. I squeezed my sister's hand tightly and gritted my teeth against the pain. My eyes shot open to see my sister and Allison staring at me in shock. Suddenly, I began to panic. The feelings were becoming too much.

Koty rubbed my hands softly and smiled at me. "It's okay, Ivy. You have to give in to it. If you fight it, you'll never be able to control it," she said quietly. I nodded frantically and tried to relax.

I looked up at the ceiling and remembered my meditation techniques. I imagined a wall inside my head, made to hide the demon away from prying eyes. I imagined taking a sledgehammer and knocking it down with all my might. With each hit, I could feel myself slipping further into the demon. Until, finally, Ivy was no longer at the forefront of this body.

I ignored the gasps of the two in the room with me as my eyes inked over completely and smirked. " **Let's find this bitch** ," I said, my voice was like silk and honey. I could see Allison's legs rub together and I smirked.

I expanded my mind easily, slipping out of this limited form. As I flew through the walls and through the trees, I could _feel_ where the vampires were. It was like I had a tracking device built into me. I slipped through multiple houses, savoring the sparse feelings of lust I could sense. Their auras glowed a brilliant blue and I took some for myself in passing.

Finally, I came upon a mansion miles away. It was completely white and looked rather old for this time. The paint on the outside was aged substantially. A wrap around porch accentuated the large home. I floated inside the house, inhaling the smell of madness and sex that lingered here. I could hear the vampires sleeping inside, minds inviting me in.

" **Yes** ," I said, quietly. I floated through the wall and saw them on the bed, completely naked. I licked my canines hungrily. These undead creatures may be filled with madness but they have the most lustful natures. Their auras glowed brighter than any other I had seen yet.

Alex lie in the middle of the bed, hair tousled and snoring softly. She looked rather peaceful if I say so myself. Not for long. My lips spread into a grin and I reached out to touch her temple. As soon as my fingertips sunk through, I was pulled into her mind like a vacuum.

 _I moaned as Alex rode me for all I was worth, her nails dug into my shoulders like knives, lips red with my blood. I watched her face contort in pleasure as I smoothed my hand up her torso, sucking her chi slowly. It is not like the human's chi. This one is much darker and stronger, no innocence._

 _" **Where are your friends, Alex** ," I said, lips curling up. The girl bit her lip and moaned as the other two came up beside her, nipping at each side of her neck with long canines. " **Good girls. I must reward you**."_

 _I pulled Alex down for a kiss and grabbed the other two by the throat. As I sucked the chi from all three of them, they whined like whores and writhed on top of me. I felt myself tipping over the edge as I reached my fill of energy. I pulled away from Alex only to stare her in the eyes, enrapturing her completely._

 _" **All three of you will come and find me tonight. You will wait in the woods behind my house. Do I make myself clear** ," I said, commandingly. I could feel them all on the edge of an orgasm but I wouldn't let them cum. No, no. They must come find me to get release and they know this. _

_The leeches nodded frantically, whimpering like bitches in heat. "Yes, yes. We will come. Let us taste you," they moaned, rubbing against me. Trying to give me more chi in exchange for release. My lips spread into a smile as I allowed their teeth dangerously close to my neck._

 _I chuckled darkly and let myself be sucked back out of Alex's mind before they could taste my blood. It felt like waking up as you're about to hit the ground._

I blinked my eyes a bit when I came back to reality. Sighing as my body relaxed into a normal human state. I felt hot and aroused, like I had actually been doing what I was doing in the dream. My body and mind was full and sated from the chi that I drained from the vampires.

"Well...how was it? Did it work," Allison said, rushing to my side. I bit my lip and nodded, suddenly feeling like I cheated on her. If it's in a dream, does it count? My heart ached in my chest. _I'm a shitty girlfriend._

"They'll be here sometime tonight. I'm a hundred percent sure," I said, trying not to sound _too_ smug and failing. Koty looked at me oddly and my face scrunched up in confusion. "What's wrong?"

She pursed her lips and held her chin in thought. "I noticed something. Your eyes turn black when you turn but mine turn blue...I don't know how it's possible because you're a female. Well, besides.."

I wrapped an arm around Allison and narrowed my eyes at her. "What are you trying to say? You know how much I hate when you beat around the bush."

Koty rolled her eyes at me and decided to give it to me straight. "Only Incubi have those black eyes. I've only met one in my life and he was very...unstable. He couldn't sate his hunger very well," she said, looking anywhere but me. She seemed deep in thought.

Allison looked at me and squeezed my hand. I felt even more confused than before. Fear tickled at my heart. "I can still help you, Ivy. Incubi and Succubi aren't that different. It's just that Incubi have stronger appetites. If you keep yourself sated, you'll be able to control it," my sister continued.

"Will I be able keep her fed," Allison said, quietly, caressing my arm. My sister's eyes connected with mine quickly and I knew exactly what she was saying. Though, I didn't want to believe it.

"I think that it is possible. For now, we need to work on getting Ivy's powers under control so she doesn't drain you dry during sex. Not as fun as it sounds," Koty laughed, deflecting the question. Allison chuckled with her and I kissed her cheek softly. _My Allison._

I felt anxious for tonight. I wanted to drain them again but take everything this time. Feeling their life force slipping into me, making that nagging Hunger become a distant memory. Most of all, I wanted to lose all control.

I bite my tongue, watching Allison ask my sister questions about our kind. So innocent and pure unlike the vampires. Pure chi tastes _so_ much better than the corrupted chi they gave me. My body heats up just thinking about tasting her again. My sister glares at me discreetly, feeling my lust rising.

I close my eyes in shame.

 _Why the fuck has this happened to me and why do I like it so much?_


	12. I Shot An Angel

**This story is hilarious to me and I love it. It won't be long but it will be a easy read. If there are mistakes...ignore them please. Reviews keep me going! Enjoy:)**

 **-o0o-**

 **How do you want me?**

I could smell the corrupt scent of the vampire. I could sense their presence like a stain on a white t-shirt. That rotting smell of flesh and death. Combined with the scent of sex and insanity. I sat still on the couch beside my sister and Allison, trying not to rush outside and destroy them.

"They're here and they stink," I said, casually. I put my hair up in a bun as they stared at me like I shit myself. I shrugged and stood up to go outside. They blinked away the shock quickly. I don't think they'll be getting used to my powers anytime soon.

"Scott said they're on their way. It should only take them a few minutes," Allison said, picking up her bow. I narrowed my eyes at her. Why was she talking to him? Jealousy coursed through my veins like electricity, eyes itching.

"Ivy! Ahem, how do you want to do this? Tag team or let the puppies take care of it," Koty said, throwing an arm over my shoulder. I went to shake her off, but her hand clutched my shoulder tightly. Suddenly, I wanted to laugh out loud.

"Well, I changed my mind. I was thinking about letting the wolves do it actually. I don't need them knowing about us. _Scott_ would kill me if he knew," I said, rolling my eyes. Koty grinned at me maniacally and I raised a brow at her. Allison watched in amusement.

"We can have fun before they get here. If you're not scared..."

 **-o0o-**

We walked down the path attempting to be quiet and failing miserably. At least, they were. I could tell that my sister hadn't fed in a while because her senses were dulled, and Allison? Well, she's human. I almost chuckle at the thought. Just the other day I would have been able to say the same thing about myself.

As we got closer, I could hear them breathing heavily. No doubt smelling us coming close. My body was tense, ready to protect my sister and Allison even though I wasn't sure how to use all my powers just yet. I could feel the demon so close to the surface that I ached to set it free.

Alex and her friends, whom I finally have names for, Adelaide and Sarah, stood in the middle of the trees with glazed eyes. I squinted at them as we inched closer. They looked like zombies. Like they were seeing right through us.

I walked up to them in annoyance, dodging the hands of my sister and Allison. I stood in front of them waving my hands in their faces. The vampiresses continued to stand like Greek statues in front of me.

I waved my sister over, getting an idea. She sighed and strode up to me with purpose.

"What is it," she said, examining the vampires. I smiled evilly.

"You haven't fed. You should get your fill before the dogs come," I said, gesturing toward the girls. Koty pretended to think for a moment before shrugging.

"Don't mind if I do."

Koty placed her hand on Alex's face softly. Almost immediately, a soft yellow glow emitted from her hand. I watched in awe as Alex's knees bulked and she moaned. My beast pounded against the wall in my brain and I decided to step away.

I walked back to Allison with shaky hands. She watched my sister feed with the most fascinated expression. My lips twitched at her enthusiasm. "You like what you see," I said, quietly. A different moan emitted from Adelaide as my sister kissed her, draining her chi.

Allison's free hand caressed my arm gently and I trembled under her touch. It felt like sparks rolling over me. "Yes...when we finish here I want to enjoy those new powers of yours."

I slipped my hand down her back and grabbed her ass. Allison hummed and slapped mine hard. I smirked and hoped the wolves would hurry the fuck up. My lady needs me and I'm loathe to neglect her.

Koty flitted over to me faster than I've ever seen. My face scrunched up in confusion until I heard the cracking of branches and leaves. The smell of wet dog and body odor hit me like a ton of bricks as the wolves appeared in the clearing.

They growled as they noticed the vampires standing stock still. My brows rose when the vampires actually snapped out of their trance. Koty nudged me discreetly when they crouched and snarled at the wolves. I gave her an appreciative look.

"How the fuck did we get here," Alex said, clutching her head. Adelaide looked around frantically and Sarah just stood there, bored.

The wolves began walking toward them threateningly and I brandished my knife. I was getting impatient. I looked over at Allison and nodded toward them. She understood immediately and notched her bow. I s

"Hey, Alex. I remember you saying that I was a bitch," Allison called, pulling back the string of her bow. Alex glared and began to charge at her like a wild animal. I sneered at her angrily and went to charge, sadly Allison's reflexes are much better than my own.

I could literally see the arrow pierce through the bitches neck without any effort. My eyes widened as things started going crazy. The wolves were ripping the other two apart as Allison walked up to Alex with that sexy grin on her face. My sister and I looked at each in amusement. These people are not fucking around right now.

Allison kneeled beside Alex as she choked on her own blood, gurgling. "You should have let her go, Alex. You should have released that she's _minebitch._

Allison brandished her knife swiftly and brought it down into Alex's heart hard. She screamed loudly, her fanged teeth glinting in the moonlight shining through the trees. My body tenses as I felt her despair and anguish. It was like a load of bricks being dropped onto my back. When her life oozed from her in waves and her eyes shut forever, Allison wiped her knife on the vampires shirt nonchalantly.

I didn't dare look over at the other girls. Their scream had ceased early on and I didn't want to see their remains anymore than I wanted to feel Alex's pain. Allison strolled over to me with the brightest smile. I gave her the most convincing one I could manage and wrapped an arm around her waist. I felt sick.

"Thank you guys for helping us. I'll dispose of these body parts, you all just go on home," Koty said, sneaking concerned glances at me. The boys looked at her in confusion and I glared at them fiercely. I could feel them submitting and I rolled my eyes, waving them away.

As the boys ran through the woods, my sister brandished her lighter and a random receipt. I would've laughed any other time but right now I feel guilty. If I hadn't become this thing then they could still be alive. Vampires or not, they were living beings that deserved the right to thrive.

As the flames rose, I stared into them intently, feeling the demon inside me rejoice and the Ivy inside me weep. What have I become in this short time. A killer, a demon, a predator. Allison nuzzles her head into my neck as she watches the bodies turn to ashes. I close my eyes and feel her warmth against my side.

It doesn't matter what I am as long as she's safe. I would descend into the deepest depths of madness for her without a second thought. Something in the back of my mind stops banging against the walls of its confines as Allison runs a wandering hand up my arm. Goosebumps follow her path.

 ** _Yes, she is ours._**


End file.
